Winnie the Pooh says Twas the Night/Transcript
Here's a transcript of Winnie the Pooh says Twas the Night. '' Prologue (The movie starts at Winnie the Pooh and The Justice Acre Wood Brood) waiting for Lincoln and his sisters) * '''Rabbit:' What's taking Lincoln and his sister so long? He said they'll be here. * Timmy Turner: Don't worry, Rabbit. I sure Ronny Robinson is getting then right now. * Human Applejack: '''Well good thing we have a Power Ranger on our side. Besides, I couldn’t get these kids up myself. * '''Human Rarity: Well I don't sleep in a time like this. * Cosmo: So, where are they now? * Piglet: Hey, I see then now! (Then, Ronny Robinson comes in with Lincoln and his sisters) * Ronny Robinson: Hello, guys! * Rabbit: It's about time! What's taking you guys so long? * Lincoln: Well... * Piglet: Oh, Lincoln, you overslept again, didn't you? * Leni: Wow, how did you know that, Piglet? *'Tigger:' Because, it's the thought that counts, Leni-Girl! *'Lynn:' We tried t wake him up. *'Cosmo:' I know why, he’s a big sleeper like Wanda! (Laughs) I’m keep quite now. *'Wanda:' Am not! *'Lola:' We tried to wake him up? *'Lana:' Yeah, but he never listen to any of us until Ronny showed up. *'Ronny Robinson:' It’s the good thing I’m went to their place wake them up. *'Eeyore:' If you ask me, that nobody is. Where's Lucy? (The Lucy just came out of nowhere) * Lucy: Hi. (scares everyone) Dang it. * Tigger: Do you have to do that, Lucy? * Lynn: Yeah, would it kill ya to not put us in our graves? * Lucy: I rather wear pink. * Eeyore: It figures. * Voice: Hey! We're here! * Lola: Well, would you look at that. (Then Tino and his friends arrived) * Tino Tonitini: Hey, guys! * Winnie the Pooh: Oh, hello Tino! * Tish: Sorry we're late. * Tigger: We wouldn't start without you guys. * Human Fluttershy: We're best friends, after all. * Carver René Descartes: So are we ready to go, because Simba, Sunset Shimmer, Sora and Tommy are waiting for us. * Tigger: So, let’s get this show on the-- * Familiar Voice: (Voice) WAIT?!? * Human Pinkie Pie: Who said that? * Familier Voice: (Voice) We did! * Tigger: Well, what you know! (Then Ronnie Anne Santiago, Bobby Santiago and Clyde McBride arrived) * Lincoln: Ronnie Anne. * Ronnie Anne Santiago: Hey, lamo. * Bobby Santiago: Babe. * Lori: Bobby. * Ronny Robinson: Wait, you know those guys? * Lori: Bobby's my boyfriend. * Otis: '''Yeah, we meet then a really long time ago. * '''Tino Tonitini: He's right, you know. They are friends of ours. * Tigger: Hay, wait of minute! You four meat then before? * Tish Katsufrakis: Yeah! We knew since we were with Pocahontas. * Abby: She is right, me and others with then when Lincoln introduce us. * Winnie the Pooh: No kidding, we once meat their friends in our first Christmas with then, and they introduce us. * Ronny Robinson: I see. * Lincoln: Ronny, I wanna you to meet our good friends. Ronnie Anne Santiago, Bobby Santiago and Clyde McBride. * Clyde McBride: Nice to meet you, Ronny. * Ronny Robinson: Ronnie Anne knows Lincoln because they're boyfriend and girlfriend. * Lincoln and Ronnie Anne: No we're not. * Cosmo: Right. * Wanda: We know that you're boyfriend and girlfriend is that you two are blushing. * Ronnie Ann: Yeah right. * Lincoln: Me and her? No way * Rabbit: Keep telling yourselves that. * Lor McQuarrie: I hate to interrupt, but it's time to get our friends. * Tigger: Gasp! She's right, we suppost have a reunion and we need to get Simba, Sora and the others. Come on! * Tino Tonitini: I think you and your fairies should come with us guys. * Ronnie Anne Santiago: Really? * Winnie the Pooh: Oh, yes! They'll be thrilled to meet you three. * Otis: Well then. Let's go. (Then, Pooh, Tino and the others on their way to meet up with Simba and the others) *'Timon:' Tim brand!! (laughs) Sorry, Simba. But you know are you the wet one who so big. Up, Pumba. (Pumba drag Tromo to dane) You a guineas! (Than, Spike the dog comes in) *'Sci-Twi:' Where have you bing? *'Spike the Dog:' Sorry, Twilight. I just try get some food for Christmas. Anyways, what I miss? *'Sunset Shimmer:' We're still waiting for my boyfriend, Pooh and the others because they have Zordon has a special Christmas mission for us. *'Simba:' I wonder what’s keeping them? *'Sora:' Best me, Simba. But I’m sure they’ll be here soon. *'Goofy:' Yeah! *'Skipper: '''Well they better hurry. They're risking Private comminity college fund *'Private:' I'll never be president. *'Riku: I really want to fight some bad guys right now. *'''Timon: There's no need for that, so we got to do something while we wait for the others to get here in time for our next adventure. *'Donald Duck:' I don't know, I don't care. *'Pumbaa:' Did they tell you what they’re up to, Donald? *'Donald Duck:' They're bring a new friends. *'Tommy Oliver:' Really? *Kairi: Wow, new friends. *Kolwaski: But wait, we don't know what they look like. *Skipper: That's right, we don't know what they are nice or not. *'Mickey Mouse:' Oh relax guys, there's no mead for that. I'm sure they are really good friends. *'Simba:' (Laughs) I think we should wait until they get here, so they can tell us themselves. *'Spike the Dog:' Yeah, he's right. It’s not a good thing to carry away. *'Timon:' I agree with Spike. You can't judge a perskn by his appearances. *Sora: Never judge a book by its cover. *Genie: I hope so too. *'Pumba:' Hey I see them coming! (Than Pooh, Tino and his friends had arrived) *'''Winnie the Pooh: '''Well, we're here. *Billy: Hey guys, sorry we’re late. *Sci-Twi: It’s fine, Billy. Everybody is late sometime. *Timon: So what’s taking you guys so long? *Lor: We had some new friends, we like you to meet. *Timmy: Who? Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic876 Category:Magmon47 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes